disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
King Hector
King Hector is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. Background Personality Hector is an extreme egomanic. He is shown to love getting his way to the point where he is selfish and he always tries to get it from the rulers who attend his Royal Retreat with top of the line gifts to convince them to go along with him and using threats to not give them his gifts to silence any naysayers against him. He is also shown to be rude to the point of having poor table manners and being sadistic. He is also shown to place his pride before all else in a way that makes him ignore reality. Role in the Series King Hector made his debut in "Royal Retreat" as the main antagonist. He first appears when Elena, King Raja, King Lars, and King Joaquín arrive at his retreat. He was very cruel to Elena just because she was a new ruler the entire time. The other rulers urged her to put up with it because it worth it as Hector will give them gifts at the end. Hector reveals that his gift this year is a Sea Blaster, a ship he claims to be indestructible. When a Marposa is spotted ramming King Raja's ship, he orders an attack planned for the Marposa. Elena urges him to find another way but Hector tells her there is only one way that works: his way. He sends her to check on her family to get rid of her. Hector and the other kings then get on board his Sea Blaster to hunt for the Marposa. Later, Elena comes back and reveals that the Marposa is just a baby looking for its mother but Hector refuses to listen. Elena tells him what he is doing is not right to which he asks the other Kings if they think he is wrong. When the other rulers start to agree with Elena he threatens to not give them their own Sea Blasters which makes them give in to his demands. Later, Joaquín sees the mother Marposa in the distance and tells Hector Elena was right but Hector simply tells his men to lower the net to capture the baby. Joaquín tells him there is no need for that because the baby is calm now but Hector simply tells him that he ordered the attack because he wants both Marposas for his aquarium to Joaquín's disgust. His men capture the baby Marposa which makes the mother Marposa ram the ship in a way that puts a hole in it before she too is captured. Suddenly, he spots Elena trying to free the Marposas and orders her to stop threatening to never let her in his club if she does not to which Elena frees the Marposas anyway. Hector orders his fellow rulers off his ship to which Joaquín tells him he should get off too as his ship is sinking. Hector dismisses the warnings convinced his ship is indestructible but it indeed sinks. Despite managing to get off the ship, his fate is unknown. Trivia *He is voiced by Jess Harnell, whom also voiced another antagonist Cedric the Sorcerer in the series' spinoff Sofia the First. Category:Elena Of Avalor Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series